Ill Fall For You Baby
by watto.27
Summary: Amy-lee Evans is the twin sisters of Lilly Evans, and she wonders if her best friend will ever give up on trying to win over her sister. That's right the twins sister of every teachers favourite, of the leader of the 'I Hate James Potter Club' is best friends with the Marauders and the love interest of Hogwarts biggest Man-whore Sirius Black, one problem, she doesn't know yet.
1. Chapter 1

**I'll Fall for You Baby**

("talking")

(Thinking)

Chapter 1 – Platform Nine and three Quarters

I pushed through the brick wall that separated platforms nine and ten and arrived on platform nine and three quarters at exactly 5 to 11, my twin sister Lilly following close behind.  
"Bye mum, Bye dad see you at Christmas!" Lilly and I say as we hug them, I glance at our older sister Petunia and she just glares at me and turns away. I sigh and frown slightly at Lilly, who notices her dismissal of us like always. She hardly talked to us all summer, choosing to spend most of her time with her whale of a boyfriend Vernon Dudley, who seemed to hate us just as much as she did. Oh well, I think to myself at least I don't have to see her for another 3 months. I smile at Lilly, and we grab our trunks and our owls and head onto the Hogwarts express, waving at our parents one last time. We find an empty compartment and put our trunks and owls down, I give my owl some treats, she is a beautiful ash gray colour and her name is Cinna, Lilly's owl is brown and is called Apollo. Looking between Lilly and myself, you would never guess that we were twins, where Lilly has luscious long red hair and bright emerald green eyes, I have long, curly blonde hair and sapphire blue eyes. Not only are we completely different in looks, but we have completely different personalities as well, Lilly is the smart friendly studious type, where as I hate studying and would prefer to pull pranks then learn, I'm also exceptionally outspoken and love to have fun. I suppose this is why I get along with the marauder so well. Ahh, the marauders, my best friends, other then my sister and my other room mates of course. I suppose I get along with everyone quiet well now that I think about it, well except the Slytherins, but no one really likes any of them. The marauders consist of James Potter, the bane of my sisters existence he has dark untameable brown hair that any girl would love to run their hands through and hazel eyes that are hidden behind his square glasses. He's on the Gryffindor quidditch team, along with myself, and Sirius Black. Hmmm. What can I tell you about Sirius Black, well he has long gorgeous Black Hair that he usually has to flick out of his eyes in the most adorable way, he also had beautiful gray eyes that seem to see into a girls soul, now you may think by the way I describe Sirius that I have a crush on him, well you would most definitely be wrong, I did have a crush on him in first and second year but then he became a massive man-whore so I gave up in the end of second year, him and James are my Best friends, and boy do a lot of girls glare at me for being so close to the two hottest guys in school, but I just laugh at them. Sirius plays beater on the Gryffindor team, and I play seeker. Remus Lupin, what can I tell you about him, well to put it to you blankly Remus is a Werewolf, yeah don't freak out, he's also an extremely nice, smart and loveable guy, and he's the only marauder my sister seems to like funny enough, he just happens to have a furry little problem once a month. The guys all became animageus' to keep him company during the full moon, but James and Sirius wouldn't let me become one they told me it was too dangerous and they didn't want me to get hurt, pfft I can take care of my self.. but does any one listen? No. any ways, James turns into a beautiful white stag, and Sirius turns into a large black dog, he kinda looks like the grim, I know.. freaky right? The last member of the marauders is shy quiet Peter Pettigrew his animageus form is a rat, and he follows James and Sirius around like a lost puppy, it's rather funny. I get along well with all of the marauders and I hang out with them whenever im not with Lilly and my girl friends Marlene Mckenna, Alice Bell and Mary McDonald. We like to prank the Slytherins together especially Severus Snape, or Snivellus as James and Sirius call him. Lilly hates it when we prank people and I get scolded quiet a lot, but she has grown to love me the way I am haha.

A knock on the compartment door wakes me from my thoughts, and James Potter and Sirius Black enter the compartment grinning like idiots.

"Amy!" they Yell when they see me. My full Name is actually Amy-lee, but its much to long and I don't really like it, so most people call me Amy. "James! Sirius!" I yell jumping up and pouncing on them. They hug me close and I can see Remus and Peter just behind them, I wave to them both in greeting and smile warmly. Remus waves back smiling and Peter smiles in the shy way of his. James then notices Lilly sitting on the seat hiding behind her book, "Ahh, my lovely Lilly Flower, I have missed you" he declares, walking over to sit next to her, we all watch trying not to laugh as Lilly throws down her book stands up and storms out, smiling at me a she goes. "Lilly Flower, you know you love me!" James calls after her. We hear her screech in annoyance. "James why must you constantly annoy her?" I ask, "because I love her Amy, and one day I will be your brother in law, isn't that great?" "Yeah and one day a girl will actually say no to me" grins Sirius in sarcasm. James throws Lilly's book at him as we all sit down and talk about our summers. Sirius sits next to me and plays with my hair quietly as we talk, im used to this as he does it all the time. "We should be arriving at Hogwarts soon" Remus notices, and the boys leave to get changed. Sirius smiling at me as he exits the compartment. I change into my Gryffindor uniform and stare out the window waiting for the guys to come back, I can see Hogwarts in the distance and smile to myself knowing that I am home.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ill Fall for You Baby**

Chapter 2 – Wakeup call

I was sitting at the Gryffindor table in the great hall, talking to the marauders about our first big prank of the year. "I think we should turn snivellus's hair Gryffindor colours" James declared proudly, "yeah that's a great way to get Lilly to fall madly in love with you... Prank her best friend… idiot." I say to him, he just glares at me. "Ok then Miss I'm so smart, what do you think we should do?" he asks me sarcastically.

"Well, I think we should make each house do a funny dance during dinner tomorrow night. You know maybe the chicken dance, or the conga or something" I say grinning at the boys. Sirius ruffles my hair laughing, "That's a great idea Amy!" I smirk over at James, who looks at me with fake anger. "Yeah that could work, we could even make the whole Gryffindor house, including us do a dance so no one will suspect us." Remus replies thoughtfully. "Ha! I knew I was a genius, in your face James!" I laugh sticking my tongue out at him. He just huffs and rolls his eyes, but agrees to the plan. The sorting starts so I settle back into my seat and rest my head on Sirius's shoulder closing my eyes, I suddenly feel really tired. During Professor Dumbledore speech, Sirius starts to slowly stroke my hair, humming slightly in my ear, a sense of calm washes over me. When I open my eyes, James, Remus and Peter are all staring at us, I look up and see Sirius is continuing to stroke my hair and hum to me, but has closed his eyes and rested his head on top of mine. James smirks at me using his eyes to show a hidden message –he likes you – I roll my eyes at him, he's been trying to tell me that Sirius likes me for about a year now, I don't believe him though.

Sooner than I expected dinner is over, and I'm trudging up to my the Gryffindor common room with the rest of my house, I'm so tired I can barely walk straight and James and Sirius have to hold on to each of my arms to keep me from falling over, from someone else's point of view it might look like I'm drunk or something. I say goodnight to the boys, and follow my sister and my friends up to our dorm room. When I enter everyone greets me and asks about my summer, I wave and fall into bed "I'll tell use tomorrow" I say with a yawn and close my eyes.

The next morning I wake up early, and take a shower. When I'm finished getting ready Lilly wakes up. "Morning Lil" I yawn as I gather my school stuff. "Morning, you off to breakfast?" she asks, "Nah I'm going to go wake up the boys first" I smirk. Waving as I leave the dormitory. I walk up the stairs and quietly open the door, all of the boys are still sleeping soundly. I smirk to myself and slowly walk into the middle of the room, I grab out my wand and yell "Agumenti" and a blast of cold water come streaming out of my wand, I turn around in a circle and it sprays all of the guys hitting Remus first and ending with Sirius. They jump up screaming like a bunch of girls. I laugh so hard I have tears streaming down my face and am clutching my stomach. Sirius is the first to jump on me "You are an evil little witch Amy" he whispers in my ear, making me shudder slightly. James and Remus jump on top of both of us and start to crush me "can't breathe guys" I grasp, they all quickly jump off me and Sirius helps me up "Are you ok!? Are you hurt!?" he frantically asks me as he looks me over, I just stare at him in shock and start laughing. He looks at me for a moment before pushing me over and laughing with me. "You're a worry wart Sirius" I laugh, he just shakes his head with a smile and exchanged knowing glances with the rest of the marauders, I choose to ignore this.

We all go down to breakfast and are talking about the upcoming prank, "I can't wait to see old Minnie's face when she's doing the chicken dance" Sirius says making us all laugh. When all of a sudden Minnie herself comes up to us, looking at us in suspicion, we just grin at her as she gives us our time tables. "Damn, double defence with the Slytherins, there always so harsh with their curses" I moan to the others. They all nod in agreement.

As we head off to first period, I wave at Lilly and she smiles back at me, we enter the Defence against the Dark Arts room and Professor Zedd is already there, as is most of the class. I take my usual seat next to Sirius and we begin listening. "Okay class today we are practicing the stunning spell, can any one name it?" Professor Zedd asked, and to no one's surprise, Lilly's hand is the first to raise. "Yes Miss Evens?" he asks her with a knowing smile, "The Stunning Spell is called Stupify professor." She answers with a voice full of confidence. "Very good Miss Evens, 10 Points to Gryffindor." He praises, I roll my eyes, at the obvious favouritism, and Sirius just smirks at me.

After Defence we have Charms and then it's time for lunch, we enter the great hall and I'm so busy laughing at a joke James just told me that I accidently bump straight into someone, I'm about to fall, when said person catches me. I look up into crystal blue eyes staring down at me and I realise its Daniel Smith, 7th Year Hufflepuff quidditch captain, and 3 best looking guy in the school, right after Sirius and James. I blush a dark red when I realise what happened, "I'm so sorry, I'm so clumsy..." I stutter. He just smiles down at me and helps me up "No problem Amy, I don't mind catching you at all" He says winking at me, and walking out of the great hall. I stare after him in shock, and don't see the annoyed looks on Remus and James faces or the angry and slightly jealous look on Sirius' face. Lilly runs over to me squealing, "I can't believe Daniel Smith just caught you, then flirted with you... Ahhhh!" "what? No way, he did not flirt, he was just being friendly..." I murmur. She shakes her head at me in exasperation, "You clearly have not flirted with enough boys, otherwise you would be able to detect when someone is flirting with you… I have so much to teach you... ill see you at dinner." She smiles and walks off, me staring after her in exasperation. I turn towards the boys, who turn away from each other as though they were having a silent conversation I wasn't a part of, and we head over and grab some food, before heading back to class.

At dinner, the boys and I wait anxiously for the right time to set our prank into motion. Just as dinner is about to end, I signal to the boys that the time is right, and we each point our wand at a separate table and say the enchantment we organised earlier. Everything goes quiet really quickly and then all at ones, music starts at each table including the staff table and all of a sudden everyone in the great hall including the marauders and me stand up and start doing the correct dance to our table's song. The staff table is doing the chicken dance, and Professor McGonagall and Professor Dumbledore look hilarious waving their arms around and shaking their butts. The Slytherin table is doing the Nutbush and not looking please about it at all. The Ravenclaw table is doing the Hokey Pokey and are trying not to laugh, the Hufflepuff Table is doing the ketchup song and quiet enjoying it and our table is doing the Macarena and everyone is laughing, us being the most. I smile over at Sirius as we turn to face each other and laugh at his expression.

When each song and dance are over, the teachers sigh in relief and turn towards us and glare, knowing we had something to do with it, but we keep our faces straight and don't say a thing. "Now after that fabulous series of dances, I think we have all earned a long nap, and I have decided not to punish the prankers, but be warned it will not be tolerated again." Dumbledore stated, staring at us with a twinkle in his eye. We smirk at each other, and give each other secret high fives, before following the rest of our house out of the Great Hall and up to the Common room. I say goodnight to the boys and when I enter the dorm room, Lilly pounces on me demanding to know if I had taken part of the ridiculous stunt. "I had no part in it Lilly, I swear" I lie to her, she stares at me for a while, before sighing and stating "good because it was really childish." "Well you looked like you were having the time of your life Lilly, so it can't have been that childish" I say to her. She just glares at me before pulling her curtains around and going to sleep, the other girls all smirk at me before doing the same. I lay down and fall asleep instantly, dreaming of the chicken dance and the Macarena.


	3. Chapter 3

**Ill fall for you baby**

Chapter 3 – Lesson in flirting? Pfft. yeah right.

*tap, tap, tap, BANG!* I shoot up out of bed suddenly wide awake, as does everyone in my room. "What the bloody hell was that" screeches Marlene. We all look over towards the window, and outside hovering on his broom and smiling like a complete loon is none other than 7th year Gryffindor quidditch captain Samuel Wood. "Good morning ladies, I need Alice and Amy to come down to the pitch for practice A.S.A.P" he cheerfully states, after Mary gets up and opens the window for him. I look over at the clock that reads 5:00am and glare back at Wood. "It's 5 in the morning, why the hell do we have practice so damn early!" I demand. Alice gasps in horror, when I mention the time. "What the hell Wood!" she yells. The other girls all groan and shove their pillows over their heads, trying to ignore us. "Come on girls, its QUIDDITCH!" he states, emphasising the word quidditch as though it will make us stop glaring at him and jump straight into action. We just stare at him in exasperation. "We have to get a jump start on training, if we plan on winning the Quidditch cup, come on girls rise and shine and be on the pitch in 10 minutes." He demands, flying off back to the pitch. Alice and I share an annoyed look before putting on our quidditch robes, and grabbing out brooms. As we exit the room a "FINALLY!" can be heard from the rest of our friends, I roll my eyes at Alice who laughs. As we get down to the pitch, I notice the rest of the team including James and Sirius, sitting on the ground, half asleep. Alice walks over to sit with the other chasers and I sit down next to Sirius, who turns and rests his head in my lap. Wood stands in front of us, looking at us with an annoyed expression. "Come on guys, this is our year. Now get up and start practicing!" we all glare at him, but get up anyway. After a tiring and freezing cold 2 practice, we all land and set off for breakfast. When we get there Remus, and Peter are already there eating. "Hey guys" I yawn, sitting next to Remus. "Hey Amy, Smith was looking for you before." Remus murmurs. Sirius, who had been busy stuffing his face suddenly shoot's his head up to look at us. I look at him oddly before turning to Remus "oh okay I will go and find him now, catch you later guys." I smile before walking off, not noticing the frown that follows me out of the great hall. I find Daniel in the library doing some homework, and sit down next to him. He looks over at me and smiles, "Hey Amy I was looking for you before, but Remus told me you had practice." He cheerfully says, I smile "yeah Wood's being a real hard ass, and making us practice super early in the mornings" I laugh, "why were you looking for me?" I ask. He suddenly looks really nervous, and his cheeks turn a bit pink. "O..o..oh well I was wondering i..if you woul..d like to g…go to Hogsmead with m..me this weekend." He stammers. I gasp, then smile at him blushing slightly, "yeah I would really like that" I say to him, making him grin at me in relief. "Well I'm gonna head back to my common room, ill see you later" I grin at him as I leave the library, he waves back at me. When I enter the common room, all of my friends are there including the marauders. I grin over at Lilly "Well Lil's looks like you were wrong, looks like I don't need flirting lessons.." I smirk over at her, she looks at me with a confused expression, until her face suddenly lights up "No way!" she screams, causing the whole common room to stare over at us. "Yes way! I have a date with Daniel Smith!" I yell, smiling widely. She runs over to me and we start doing a happy dance around the room, while the rest of my friends jump up and down yelling "No way, No Way!" I look over at the guys smiling widely, and instantly stop dancing with Lilly and frown. Walking over to them, I place my hands on my hips and stare at 1 confused face (bet you can guess who's), 2 awkward and slightly annoyed faces, and 1 angry face. "What's wrong with you guys?" I frown at them. "Nothing. Why would anything be wrong with us?" Sirius snaps at me, before striding out of the common room. I stare after him in shock, before turning to James and Remus, "what the bloody hell was that!?" I demand. They look awkwardly between one another and shrug. "Fine, if none of my best friends can be happy for me, then I'll spend my time with the friends who are happy for me" I snap, walking off back to Lilly and the girls. James and Remus call out to me but I ignore them, walking up to my dorm where the girls have gone off to. What the hell was Sirius' problem, he was fine with me this morning, and all of a sudden, he is treating me like I just killed his favourite pet or something… And James and Remus have never avoided my questions before… Well until they apologise they can shove it for all I care, I'm happy, and they are not going to ruin that for me. But a small part of me knows that they will, because they are my best friends and their opinions matter to me. I ignore the boys for the rest of the night, Sirius doesn't seem to mind, seeing as he has been avoiding me all afternoon, but James and Remus have tries to apologise all afternoon, pouting when I brush them aside. As I try to fall asleep that night, Sirius' face keeps popping into my head, and I keep trying to think of something that I might have done, to make him so angry at me, but I keep coming up blank. I growl and roll over and close my eyes, ignoring my brain.


End file.
